


with a thousand sweet kisses

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Escape from Gorilla City" spoilers, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Community: 1-million-words, Established Relationship, F/M, Rare Pair, Romance, Spoilers for Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: When she returns from Gorilla City, something is wrong with Caitlin. Joe means to find out what it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For One Million Words February Bingo, prompt kisses
> 
> Gratuitous "Rent" reference in the title.

Joe doesn't realise straight away that something is off with Caitlin. When she and everyone else steps through the portal from Earth 2, he's just so relieved to see them all in one piece, even more glad that there are no giant gorillas following immediately in their wake, that he takes her smile at face value, returns it with one of his own. 

It's only when he opens his arms to her, when she steps into him and wraps her arms around his waist that it registers with him, and for once it's not because PDA and Caitlin don't mix. No, it's because when he tries to keep it brief, when he loosens his arms around her shoulders, she tightens hers ever so slightly, just enough to let him know that she doesn't want to let him go just let. 

He blinks in surprise but he does what she wants, holds on until he feels her body relax, until she pats his back once and drops her arms, stepping away from him. He narrows his eyes in silent question, she narrows hers in an order not to ask and he knows better than to go against her in front of everyone. 

It's only later, when everyone else is having celebratory pizza in the Cortex that the two of them find a moment alone. They slip away to the Speed Lab, knowing that if anyone notices, they won't follow them, and Joe's not surprised in the least when the first thing Caitlin does is turn to him, wind her arms around her neck and kiss him. 

PDA and Caitlin don't mix, Joe knows that, and that usually extends to this kind of kiss taking place anywhere in STAR Labs where privacy is never guaranteed. There's a fierceness to this kiss, a desperation almost, and he returns it in kind because she's spent the last couple of days in a different universe with sentient gorillas - to say he hasn't been sleeping great since she's been gone, and not for the usual reason that he can no longer sleep without her - would be an understatement. 

When he finally pulls away from her, it's only enough that he can rest his forehead against hers, suck in greedy breaths of air as his heart pounds in his chest. "Ok," he says when he can trust himself to speak. "You want to tell me what's got you so rattled?" He tilts his head as a thought occurs to him. "Aside from the big ass gorillas, that is?" 

Caitlin sighs as she slides her hand down, entwining her fingers with his. Slowly at first, she starts to speak, tells him all about finding Harry, the cells, Cisco's initial idea. By the time she gets to the part where she used her powers to freeze Barry, they're sitting side by side on the step, fingers still joined, his other hand around her shoulders. 

"Wait," he says, unsure if he's understanding her properly. "You're telling me you used your powers and you didn't go all..." He waggles his head, hating to even think the name "Killer Frost". She nods as she bites her lip and he's still missing something. "That's good, isn't it?" 

Her eyes are huge and dark with doubt. "I could still feel her... inside. Trying to get out." 

"But she didn't." Joe's fingers tighten on her shoulder. "Sweetheart, that's not just good, that's great." 

"This time." Much to his surprise, Caitlin stands, begins pacing up and down. "You know, more than anyone, what I'm capable of when I lose control. What if next time..."

"If there's a next time... and if you lose control?" Joe's on his feet too, hands on her shoulders, stilling her motion. "Then we'll get you back. Just like we've done before." He rubs his hands in circles on her shoulders, attempting to soothe her. "I know you're scared..."

"You should be too." Her eyes are dark, serous. "If I hurt someone... if I hurt you... you should be scared of me, Joe." 

"Honestly? I am." Hurt flickers on her face and she casts her eyes down but he's not finished. "Caitlin, I've been scared of you since the first day we kissed. Scared that after twenty years alone, the first woman I fall for is sixteen years younger than me... smart, gorgeous, way out of my league? You'd better believe I'm scared of you." She's smiling now and he can feel the tension easing from her shoulders. "Know what makes me feel better?"

Her hands go to his chest, play with the buttons of his shirt. "Do tell."

"This." He kisses her forehead. "And this." Kisses her temple. "This." Kisses her cheek. "And this." He kisses her lips then, gently, briefly, almost chaste. "Especially this." That kiss is longer, deeper and she sighs into it. 

When she speaks again, she sounds slightly breathless. "You can't kiss me better every time I'm scared," she whispers and while she doesn't mean it as a challenge, he lifts an eyebrow. 

Pulling her close, he answers her simply, but decisively. "Watch me."


End file.
